mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Jednorożce
Jednorożce — jeden z pięciu typów kucyków (obok pegazów, ziemskich kucyków, kryształowych kucyków i alikornów) występujących w serialu My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia. Charakteryzują się rogami na głowie oraz zdolnościami do sztuk magicznych. Głównymi jednorożcami w serii są Rarity i Sweetie Belle, a dawniej również Twilight Sparkle. Powstawanie Jednorożce zostały wprowadzone do oryginalnej linii zabawek My Little Pony, tak jak pegazy, zaraz po kucykach ziemskich. W animacjach poprzednich generacji, jednorożce posiadały zdolność do teleportacji, ale nie potrafiły używać innych zaklęć. Przedstawienie w serii thumb|Herb jednorożców z odcinka "[[Wigilia Serdeczności"]] Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, wszystkie jednorożce posiadają róg wystający z ich czoła, który świeci się podczas używania ich magicznych zdolności. Choć nie jest to związane z ich magią, róg jednorożców jest silny i ostry, na tyle by mieć kilka dość przyziemnych zastosowań: w odcinku "Znaczkowa Liga" jeden jednorożec używa swojego rogu aby poprzebijać balony. Twilight Sparkle i Rarity często używają swojego intelektu, aby zrekompensować sobie brak siły fizycznej, np. kiedy Twilight zajmuje 5 miejsce w Wyścigu Spadających Liści w odcinku "Jesienna przyjaźń" lub kiedy Rarity pokonuje swoich porywaczy w odcinku "Kucyki i psy". W "Chwalipięta" stwierdzono, że magia jednorożców kręci się głównie wokół ich naturalnych talentów (np. ich pracy, hobby, itp) co widać na przykładzie Rarity, ale są też jednorożce takie jak Twilight, których talentem jest magia sama w sobie. Również ich magia cztery razy została anulowana. W odcinku "Końska plotka" Twilight nie jest w stanie czarować z powodu dotknięcia kwiatu Czarci Żart, w odcinku "Sekrety Ponyville" Sweetie Belle anuluje zaklęcie lewitacji Rarity poprzez proste kopnięcie w jej róg, w odcinku "Kryształowe królestwo", Shining Armor nie mógł czarować z powodu klątwy króla Sombry, a w odcinku Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle (część 1) Rarity pośliniła kopytko i dotknęła rogu który natychmiast przestał czarować. Księżniczka Celestia i Księżniczka Luna w prologu odcinka "Przyjaźń to magia, część 1" zostały nazwane jednorożcami. Magia Jednorożców thumb|[[Twilight Sparkle prezentuje swoją umiejętność manipulowania dużymi obiektami za pomocą telekinezy]] Lauren Faust stwierdziła, że pegazy i ziemskie kucyki posiadają swój własny, subtelny rodzaj magii, który na przykład pozwala pegazom chodzić po chmurach, ale jednorożce są unikalne z ich zdolnością sztuk magicznych. Przez cały czas trwania serialu jednorożce używają swoich rogów do wykonywania różnych magicznych trików. Najczęściej jest to jednak manipulacja różnymi obiektami za pomocą telekinezy. Dodatkowo w odcinku "Wigilia Serdeczności" stwierdzono, że jednorożce odpowiedzialne były za kontrolowanie słońca i księżyca, przed narodzinami Celestii i Luny. W odcinku "Pojedynek na czary", pokazano że magię można znacznie wzmocnić za pomocą amuletów. Jednorożce potrafią również przekazywać sobie przedmioty za pomocą telekinezy. Widać to w odcinku "Gwiazda salonów" gdy Fleur Dis Lee podaje zakupy Rarity. Wtedy różowy kolor magii Fleur zmienia się na niebieski Rarity. W odcinku O jednego za dużo, Księżniczka Cadance razem z Twilight niosą ogromny kwiat z pomocą telekinezy. Kolor magii wokół kwiatu jest z jednej strony niebieski, jak magia Cadance, a z drugiej magenta, jak magia Twilight. Kolory magii Kolor poświaty pojawiającej się wokół obiektów znajdujących się pod wpływem magii jednorożców często jest niespójny z ciągiem serii, zmienia się i rzadko bywa stały. Poświata Rarity jest jasno niebieska, Sweetie Belle i Braci Flim Flam zielona, Luny i Pumpkin Cake niebieska, a Trixie różowa - zgodnie z kolorami ich oczu, jednak w pierwszym sezonie poświata Rarity była przezroczysta. Kolor blasku magii przypadkowych bohaterów często jest zupełnie przypadkowy i nie ma nic wspólnego z kolorami ich oczu, jak na przykład u kucyków egzaminujących z odcinka "Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi". Tego związku między kolorem oczu, a kolorem poświaty nie posiada Twilight Sparkle, Flurry Heart i Księżniczka Celestia. Kolor poświaty Twilight jest niezgodny w pierwszym sezonie i nieco spójniejszy w drugim, gdzie dostosowuje ona swój kolor do swojego znaczka. Podobnie w drugim sezonie zmienia się poświata Celestii, gdzie robi się ona żółta, tak jak jej znaczek. Małe jednorożce thumb|174px|Pumpkin Cake unosząca się za pomocą swojego rogu. W odcinku "Bobasy Cake" pojawia się mały jednorożec Pumpkin Cake, córka Państwa Cake, która niespodziewanie używa swojej magii w czasie kiedy Pinkie Pie zajmuje się nią i jej bratem. Rarity ostrzega inne kucyki na początku odcinka, że "u małych jednorożców znienacka pojawiają się czarodziejskie moce". Pumpkin Cake ma te przypływy i jako zaledwie miesięczny kucyk jest w stanie wykorzystać je do przechodzenia przez obiekty, lewitowania i unoszenia innych obiektów oraz do otwierania zamków, które Pinkie zamontowała na skrzyni na zabawki. Twilight Sparkle thumb|left|Jedno z zaklęć Twilight Twilight Sparkle posiada niezwykle imponujące zdolności magiczne, na których studiowanie poświęca prawie cały swój wolny czas. Spike, w odcinku "Chwalipięta" nazywa Twilight najbardziej uzdolnionym jednorożcem w Ponyville, a Księżniczka Celestia wspomina o jej niezwykłej mocy w odcinku "Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi". Magia jednorożców wymaga skupienia, wysiłku i zaangażowania, co Twilight wyjaśnia swojemu asystentowi w odc. "Różowa intuicja" oraz Znaczkowej Lidze w odc."Znaczkowa Liga". Niemniej jednak, bez trudu zbiera jabłka z drzew i wsadza je do wiadra, przemienia myszy w konie, czy naprawia walącą się tamę ("Sezon na jabłka", "Niezapomniany wieczór", "Tajemnicza Wybawicielka"). Jak bardzo utalentowana by nie była, czasem zdarza jej się popełniać błędy. W odcinku "Rój stulecia" rzuca zaklęcie na parasprite'y, aby te przestały wyjadać jedzenie mieszkańcom. Wtedy owady odkładają na bok żywność i zabierają się za zjadanie wszelkich innych przedmiotów, np: stołów, czy budynków. Kiedy w odcinku "Pożegnanie Zimy" chce pomóc w przygotowaniach do nadejścia wiosny na farmie Sweet Apple, ożywia pług, aby ułatwić sobie pracę. Niestety traci kontrolę nad maszyną, która sieje zniszczenia na polach. Twilight Sparkle posiada zdolność do teleportacji, która była też popularna wśród jednorożców poprzedniej generacji. Pierwszy raz teleportuje się w "Przyjaźń to magia, część 2", kiedy znika razem z klejnotami harmonii zabranymi przez Lunę. Teleportuje się również na krótkich dystansach w sadzie rodziny Apple, aby być bliżej Applejack, a także aby uciec wraz z Spikiem od goniących za nią kucyków ("Sezon na jabłka", "Biletomistrzyni"). Teleportuje się wiele razy w odc. "Lekcja zerowa", pozornie bez większego wysiłku. Twilight wykorzystuje różne zaklęcia, między innymi: *"Zaklęcie 16", którego Twilight używa aby wiatr uśpił małą niedźwiedzicę kołysanką ("Chwalipięta"). *"Zaklęcie 25": Na twarzach Spike'a, Snipsa i Snailsa rosną wąsy ("Chwalipięta"). *Tworzy przelotne znaczki na boku Apple Bloom w odcinku "Znaczkowa Liga". *"Zaklęcie ożywienia", używa w odcinku "Pożegnanie Zimy", aby wprawić w ruch swój pług. *Zamienia skały, liście i gałęzie na strój formalny ("Różowa intuicja"). *Pozwala nie-pegazom chodzić po chmurach oraz wyczarowuje skrzydła dla Rarity w odcinku "Ponaddźwiękowe Bum". *Wykrywa kamienie szlachetne w odcinku "Kucyki i psy", "kopiując" zaklęcie Rarity. *Doprowadza do wylęgu smoka w odcinku "Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi". *Zamienia jabłko w karocę oraz myszy w konie ("Niezapomniany wieczór"). *"Zaklęcie pamięci", które przywraca jej przyjaciółki do pierwotnego stanu, w "Powrót do harmonii, część 2" *"Want it, Need it spell", które sprawia, że dany obiekt jest pożądany przez każdego, kto na niego spojrzy ("Lekcja zerowa"). *"Sonic Rainboom", które powoduje powstanie iluzji Ponaddźwiękowego bum w kształcie znaczka Twilight Sparkle jest widoczne na końcu odcinka "Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle". *Magiczna bariera ochronna ("Zagadka w Ekspresie Przyjaźni"). *W odcinku "Znaczkowa mapa", tworzy potężną barierę ochronną, naśladując zaklęcie Starlight. *Zatrzymuje Starlight w krysztale ("Znaczki raz jeszcze"). W pierwszym sezonie jej róg świecił zazwyczaj białym lub jasnofioletowym blaskiem, a czarowanie obiekty białym, fioletowym lub purpurowym. Począwszy od trzeciego odcinka drugiego sezonu, magia Twilight jest przedstawiana za pomocą jasnego blasku koloru magenta. W odcinku "Luna odmieniona" kolor jej magii jest znowu jak w pierwszym sezonie, natomiast w całej reszcie odcinków w kolorze magenty. Rarity thumb|Mała [[Rarity i jej zaklęcie wykrywające klejnoty w akcji]] Rarity posiada zaklęcie pozwalające jej z łatwością wykrywać kamienie szlachetne oraz standardową telekinezę, która pierwszy raz poza jej kontrolą pojawia się w odcinku "Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi". Jest na tyle biegła w korzystaniu z telekinezy, że bez problemu może podnieść kilka rzeczy na raz, co bardzo przydaje jej się przy szyciu sukienek. Tworzy również barwny pokaz świateł dla swojego drugiego pokazu mody w odcinku "Sukces spod igły". W odcinku "Dziewczyński wieczór" tworzy zielone figurki z zeschłych gałęzi i ze zwalonego drzewa. Trixie Trixie wykonuje wiele magicznych sztuczek w odcinku "Chwalipięta": manipuluje liną, tworzy fajerwerki i pokazy świateł, zmienia kolor grzywy Rarity na zielony oraz zakręca Rainbow Dash, tworząc z niej tęczowe tornado. Księżniczka Luna i Księżniczka Celestia thumb Księżniczki zostają nazwane "jednorożcami" w prologu odcinka pierwszego. Posiadają skrzydła oraz zdolność do kontrolowania słońca i księżyca, cechę należącą do jednorożców z "Wigilia Serdeczności". W odcinku "Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi", Twilight Sparkle jest świadkiem ceremonii wzniesienia słońca przez księżniczkę Celestię; w prologu pierwszego odcinka wspomniano, że po wygnaniu księżniczki Luny na księżyc, Celestia zajęła jej miejsce i stała się odpowiedzialna za obie czynności aby zachować harmonię w Equestrii. Na początku nie znaliśmy koloru magii księżniczki Luny, aż do odcinka "Luna odmieniona", w którym widać, że jest niebieska. Kiedy kucyki zostają wezwane do Celestii w "Powrót do harmonii, część 1", Księżniczka mówi im, że ona i jej siostra przy pomocy Klejnotów Harmonii pokonały Discorda i zamieniły go w kamień, ale ponieważ nie są już połączone z klejnotami, Discord zdołał uciec. Księżniczki (oraz Cadance) znają zaklęcie pozwalające im pozbawić same siebie magii i przekazać ją komuś innemu ("Królestwo Twilight"). Starlight Glimmer Starlight Glimmer podobnie jak Twilight posiada niezwykłe zdolności magiczne. Potrafi zabierać znaczki kucykom i zastępować je znakami równości. W odcinku "Znaczki raz jeszcze" pokazuje również możliwość zablokowania kucyka w krysztale, latania za pomocą magii oraz chodzenia po chmurach. Maszyny Bracia Flim Flam używają swojej magii do uruchomienia ich maszyny tworzącej sok w odcinku "Superszybki Wyciskacz Soku 6000". W przeciwieństwie do zaklęcia ożywienia, którego Twilight używa w odcinku "Pożegnanie Zimy" by wprawić w ruch swój pług, magia Braci Flim Flam nie obejmuje całej ich maszyny, lecz tylko jej część. Lauren Faust zasugerowała kiedyś, że wszystkie sprzęty i pojazdy w serialu są przesiąknięte magią jednorożców. Rezydencja W odcinkach "Przyjaźń to magia, część 1", Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi" oraz "Gwiazda salonów" możemy zauważyć, że Canterlot jest miejscem zamieszkanym przez największą ilość jednorożców. Wyjątkiem jest Hoity Toity oraz Królewscy strażnicy - pegazy. W Ponyville również mieszka wiele jednorożców, mniej lub bardziej na równi z kucykami ziemskimi oraz Pegazami. W czasie wizyty Applejack w Manehattanie widać, że jednorożce służą tam wyłącznie jako kelnerzy, a cała reszta to ziemskie kucyki. Ponieważ nie posiadają zdolności chodzenia po chmurach nie mogą zamieszkiwać Cloudsdale, ale w odcinku "Ponaddźwiękowe Bum" Twilight Sparkle udaje się wyczarować dla swoich przyjaciółek tymczasową zdolność chodzenia po chmurach. W odcinku "Wigilia Serdeczności" ich siedziba znajduje się w górach, podobnie jak Canterlot w pozostałych odcinkach, co sugeruje, że ojczyzną jednorożców są tereny górskie. Ciekawostki * Podobno tylko pegazy mają zdolność manipulowania pogodą, jednak w odcinku "Sposób na zaklęcie", kiedy Rarity przez pomyłkę dostała znaczek Rainbow Dash potrafiła za pomocą rogu przesuwać chmury po niebie, lub wywołać deszcz czy śnieg. * U niektórych małych jednorożców przejawiają się dziwne zdolności magiczne, których nie potrafią kontrolować. Zobacz również * Pegazy * Ziemskie kucyki * Alikorny * Kryształowe kucyki de:Einhornponies en:Unicorns es:Unicornios it:Unicorni ja:Unicorn no:Enhjørningsponnier ru:Единороги sv:Enhörningsponnyer Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Kucyki